Out in the Rain
by luminous carte
Summary: YAOI KaixRei. Rei's kicked out of his house and meets someone from his past. One-shot.


I have too many ideas. Damn me. If you like this, thanks. If you don't, guess that's okay. A bit of angst and it's AU.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
_Out in the Rain  
  
Out in the rain, once again. Is this all  
_  
I blinked back at the man in front of me, his eyes a blaze. I could no longer find that love, the comfort, if ever it was really there. I found nothing. Facing away, I could hear him shout obscene things. I knew where they were aimed, and it wasn't at his job, no matter how much I wanted it to be. Feeling my eyes water and the feel of hot tears persistent on flowing, I suddenly fell down. Touching my cheek, I could already feel the hurt that it was meant to give. No matter how much it hurt physically, emotionally I could barely stand form the pain. Before I could stop myself, I looked once more at those golden orbs, hoping to the gods this wasn't real. Suddenly, he took hold of my arm and dragged me through the entrance hall and to the front door. With a kick of the door, he threw me out, yelling for me to stay out. I could only look at the door with such... such.... I looked down. I had no clue I was feeling. I knew it was grief, but the feeling of blame, guilt, and sadness seemed to mix together, creating some unknown feeling. What made me feel a bit guilty was the fact that a feeling of happiness and relief also consumed me. Standing up and holding my fist close to my heart, as if the moment I let my fist drop, I would aim it at anything- the door, my boyfriend, myself. Staring down at my feet once more, I could feel those tears once more. Why was I crying?  
  
_Am I nothing? _

_Was I anything? _

_Is this all? _

_Are we all done_  
  
I couldn't help it as a hoard of tears fell down my cheek and down at my hands, as I stared sadly down at them, wondering what I had done wrong. This had happened before, but now I could only feel hate, towards myself. He didn't deserve these tears, yet they were flowing down. Closing my eyes, giving in to the shivers that racked my body, I feel to my knees, looking once more to the house, which soon became ominous.  
  
_Are we nothing? _

_Were we anything?_

_ Stare up at the sky, And yet... what is there to see_  
  
I looked up at the sky, asking why the gods were doing this to me. Have I done anything wrong? Have I done anything? I could feel the sky's tears run down my cheek and down my neck, as if they were bathing me with the sins of the world. Am I a sin?  
Looking down once more, a thought ran through my head. Tainted. Immediately, I needed to go anywhere. Getting up, I looked behind me to see a deserted sidewalk. Walking away, I gave one more glance at what was once called my home and reluctantly turned away.  
  
_Look to the stars, You seem so far_  
  
Kai Hiwatari looked past the rain to the darkened figure in the mist of the rain. Walking quietly on the opposite road, Kai looked at the raven- haired figure. It looked as if he had been out on the rain for what seemed like forever. The slate haired boy had only came out a few minutes ago, even then had he seen the raven-haired boy. He quickly stopped in front of a huge tree and smiled to himself, but that didn't last long. He remembered seeing the raven-haired teen in front of this tree before, just resting in at the base of the tree. He remembered seeing his flowing black hair as he sat underneath the tree with his eyes closed, a lazy smile on his face. Kai remembered just wanting to come over to him, just to know his name, which he had found out through some searching, but his arrogance and pride stopped him. How stupid he had been.  
This tree was also the same place he lost the raven-haired teen.  
  
_I'm sorry. I just need you_  
  
It had been a sunny day, but it wasn't so bright as two teens stood yelling at each other with obscene language.  
"He isn't a fucking prize!" Kai yelled his crimson eyes a blaze.  
"To you he isn't. But he's a prize to me!" This angered the already fuming slate-haired boy. He had just been able to actually talk to the raven-haired teen, but this blubbering fool had to ruin it all. Trying to keep under control, he began to shout through his teeth.  
"He isn't a prize to anyone! I don't see what he sees in you! You're just a heartless bastard!" Kai yelled back, trying to resist the urge to punch the guy's face in.  
"Look who's talking! Anyways, once I tire with him, he's all yours!" This hit a nerve. Kai roared out at the conniving bastard as he rammed into him with such force, both teens were forced to the ground. Having the upper hand, Kai began throwing punches. Then, everything slowed down, and the next few minutes would be something he would never forget.  
  
_I would have bled for you. _

_I would have made you happier  
_  
Rei ran towards them, stopping until he was a foot across from them, disbelieving what he saw- Kai trying to punch the lights out of Lee (1). Immediately, Rei began to shove Kai off and help Lee from under. Once Lee was safe, Rei looked at Kai. Kai could see something evident in Rei's amber orbs.  
  
_But you didn't believe it. _

_And I remember seeing it_  
  
Kai stood up, but really wished he hadn't as he saw Rei comforting Lee. Holding him so close, making Kai turn away, trying not to show his tears.  
"Kai..."  
  
_Now I lost you_  
  
"Please, just..."  
  
_And ever since that day_  
  
"... leave."  
  
_I have been in the rain_  
  
Kai rubbed his arm across his eyes, angry at the tears that had been flowing down. He had loved him, but Rei had gotten the wrong impression of him. Rei had believed that he had been incapable to be with him. Even though he hadn't said that, Kai believed it. After waiting for a week to speak with Rei, Kai believed it was all impossible and left after the graduation ceremony, avoiding all contact with Rei. As soon as he had made it to the airport, he left, never to return.  
That had happened all the way back in high school. Now he was twenty, turning twenty-one in a few months. For all those years, Rei was still constant in his mind. What he would give to see Rei once more, but that was impossible. After leaving, and then having to come to the same place Rei was currently living in for a forced vacation, he couldn't impose on Rei's life. He just hoped Rei found happiness. Suddenly, the sound of a twig snapping broke him out of his thoughts.  
  
_Is it real? _

_Because you were always in my dreams_  
  
Kai dared not look behind him.  
  
_If it's true, If it's you..._  
  
"Kai?" That sweet voice that sounded like honey floated around him, intoxicating Kai with a feeling of happiness, just thinking it might be him. Kai slowly turned around, and was met with sight of a raven-haired beauty.  
  
_Would you love me_  
  
Rei hesitantly walked up to Kai, until they were just inches from each other. Both men dared not speak, as if words would make the other disappear completely. Kai could feel his voice get stuck in his throat as Rei gulped nervously. Kai, too stunned to speak, began to walk up to Rei.  
"Rei."  
  
_Or am I just..._  
  
Rei gulped once more. He had met Kai at this same tree, even if Kai hadn't known. Sleeping from underneath the tree, he had felt Kai's presence. Rei had only seen Kai in the hallways and sometimes in class, even then did he just want to walk up to him and ask him anything, just to hear him answer. He hadn't known what to do. Open his eyes or close them. If he opened his eyes, Kai would have ran off. If he closed them, maybe Kai would stay, anything to have that wonderful smell of Kai around him. He decided to open his eyes, but Kai had run off, making Rei a bit sad. But, ever since that day, he had seen Kai glance at him, to only turn away quickly. Then that day had to happen. He remembered being able to talk to Kai, so he went to that tree once more to ponder on that thought. He hadn't meant to say those things, but Lee was his closest friend. But unknown to him was Lee's treacherous plan. I wanted to stop myself from telling Kai to leave, but it was as if he didn't have any control over his body, nor voice, anymore. Then Kai left a week after. Rei was going to ask Kai the week after, but of course he never had the chance to. He couldn't tell Kai during that week because of the last week of school business. Everything was becoming to get confusing and chaotic as the end of the year rolled by, leaving Rei to sort out his personal problems until Graduation Day. Even then did he not get to ask Kai. Kai had left early, leaving Rei to himself. Luckily, he had overheard a couple of Kai's friends telling each other of Kai's departure. The idiots had even told the flight number, the airport name, and what time. Running as fast as he could...  
  
_Out in the rain_  
  
... Rei made it at the airport. He remembered searching everywhere, including getting a boarding pass to enter the boarding area. He remembered seeing Kai give his ticket.  
  
_Once again_  
  
Rei hit himself over the head. He should have yelled, but the act of talking became unattainable, only the act of running. Running as fast as he could, he made it past the crowd.  
  
_I tried_  
  
But as he emerged from the crowd of people, Kai was gone. Looking everywhere frantically, Rei began to breathe deeply, looking everywhere. If only he had gone quicker, but the road, but Lee, but everything- the sudden accident that occurred, making him reroute, Lee yelling and trying to persuade Rei not to go and to let the 'damn, cold-hearted bastard' go instead- through this, Rei still hadn't made it. He grabbed at his hair, looking towards the wide window as...  
  
_I'm sorry_  
  
...the plane flew by. Rei stood dumbstruck in font of the leaving plane, knowing he could do nothing. Letting his arms rest at his side, Rei began to feel tears sting his eyes.  
  
_Out in the rain, _

_Once again_  
  
Kai was taken aback as tears flooded the feline's eyes. Suddenly, Rei went into Kai's arms, sniffling from the missed contact. He hated Lee ever since he had tricked him into hooking up with him. Telling him that waiting for Kai was futile. But Rei stood firm and never once allowed Lee to get to him. Sober and sad, Rei sat in the bar feeling the weight of depression on his shoulder. He only remembered Lee asking him to talk and then the feel of Lee's lips against him. Even if Rei had no idea what was happening, still in a daze from all of the alcohol, he knew these weren't Kai's lips upon him. Pushing away roughly, he was suddenly, pulled down by the wrist, feeling a wood wall against his back. Whimpering form the contact, Rei just wished that somehow Kai could come bashing through the door and save him. But that never happened and he lost his virginity forcefully that night.  
  
_Wondering why. _

_Wondering how it came to this. _

_How it ends with a hit in the face. _

_And yet, I'd rather be somewhere else. _

_And yet, I just want to be with someone else_  
  
Threatening that it would happen again, Rei complied with the relationship. Lee had kept to his word, but that didn't stop him from changing the rules every few times. Rei held tighter to Kai's jacket, believing that if he let go, it would be another dream. His thoughts drifted back to Lee.  
  
_And if I came back, _

_Would you give me a chance, or is that in my mind? _

_Would you smile forever? _

_Would you promise to never ever? _

_Or is it another broken promise, _

_That I have to sweep up once more? _

_Please, just look at me no more  
_  
Kai felt Rei shudder and pulled him tighter to his chest. Oh how many times had he dreamt that this would happen.  
"Kai," Rei breathed. Kai looked down to see Rei's amber orbs look up at him.  
  
_Out in the rain, _

_Once again_  
  
"Yes?" They could feel the warmth flow through them, a feeling both had mutually wanted for so many years.  
  
_But I feel my fears all slip away, _

_Even if I'm in the rain. _

_Because I'm not alone, _

_And I regain hope  
_  
"I'm sorry." Kai looked down once more, before claiming Rei's lips. Parting, Kai smiled.  
  
_Because I've found what I've waited for, _

_And it was you_  
  
"I know." Rei beamed, smiling happily, something seemed so foreign to him for such a long time. But now felt so right. Hugging in a warm embrace, feeling the wonderful warmth circulate through them.  
  
_I'm out in the rain, _

_But in the rain..._  
  
Looking up at the falling rain, Kai smiled happily. It was going to be okay, just as long as he had Rei. Pulling the shorter boy closer, Kai closed his eyes.  
  
_I'll remain. _

_If it's with you  
_  
End  
  
A/N- I hope you liked the story! I dunno, please review if you believe that I should.  
  
Also- Sorry to Lee fans. I don't hate Lee. I wasn't really thinking of Lee from Beyblade. You can just think of him as a character I made up, besides that fact that I used his name. What? I like the name Lee! Other than that, I hoped you enjoyed the fic.  
  
Song or poem? I don't really know, I just wrote down something, whatever you believe it is. Well, I made it. I doubt, and hope, that anyone made it besides me. Who cares? Also, the lyrics are both aimed at Kai and Lee. When it talks about hating the person, it's aimed at Lee. If it talks about having the person he had been waiting for, it's Kai.  
  
R & R and I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
